Sometimes Pets Help Out their Owners
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Au where Kurama and Shukaku are Naruto's and Gaara's pets who work together to get their owners together.


Sometimes Pets Help Out Their Owners

A/N: Hi all~ now that I finally have a new laptop I should be able to update more frequently as long as I don't get hit by a writer's block ahaha. This little one-shot shall be an au where Kurama and Shukaku are Naruto and Gaara's pets. I hope you all enjoy please R&R!

Naruto's POV

Today was the day that Sasuke was going to come over to hang out it'd been ages since we'd last hung out with each other. I looked down when I felt my shorts being tugged on to see my pet kitsune, Kurama. I bent down to pet him although he could be very aggressive with people he didn't like he seemed to be rather affectionate with people he did like.

When there was a knock on my front door I practically shot down the hall to open it a huge grin on my face as I now stood face to face with the ravenette. We headed in and to the living room to settle down to watch a movie together like we usually did on our days together. We snuggled up on the couch only for Kurama to jump up between us forcing us to sit further apart. I let out a small chuckle as he promptly shot Sasuke a glare, for some unknown reason Kurama absolutely hates Sasuke. He only ever acted like this with the ravenette, he's either indifferent with my friends or he loves them for instance if Rock Lee comes over then Kurama will simply ignore us for the day but if Gaara came over he'd be all over him unless Shukaku came with him then they'd be fighting most of the time.

I fussed my adorable little kitsune while Sasuke returned the glare, when the film started we all paid attention to it, about half way through I felt Sasuke shift slightly then I felt his hand gently slide into my hair using his hand to bring my face closer to his, I blushed when I noticed how close our faces were with each other's I was rather grateful when Kurama raised his head noticing this rescuing me from the situation as he bit roughly onto his hand. He recoiled at this letting out a small yelp of pain, I coxed Kurama off of his hand before running to the bathroom to grab some bandages and disinfectant for his bite. All the while I took care of his wound Kurama wouldn't stop growling as if warning him not to try anything.

Promptly having had his wounds tended to he decided instead to leave with one more glare at Kurama as he went. I chuckled nervously at the exchange hoping that Kurama wouldn't go for him again. For the rest of the day I lay curled up on the couch with Kurama in my lap watching TV a light sigh left my lips at being alone again, I hated being alone but there was nothing I could do about it.

To my surprise later that night there was another knock onto my door, when I opened it there stood Gaara and Shukaku the little Tanuki ran straight to me and hugged my leg. I smiled and lifted him up hugging him tightly he really was so cute, when my eyes landed on Gaara I noticed that he too was cuddling Kurama. I chuckled at the sight Gaara was the only person where Kurama acted like this with other than myself it was quite unusual but I was glad there was at least one person that Kurama seemed to like especially since I had a crush on the red head. "Hello Naruto…" he greeted rather softly his cheeks slightly red.

I placed Shukaku onto the ground once more and grinned at him doing my best not to blush "hey Gaara, come in~" I returned standing aside so that he could walk in. we sat on the couch and watched in wonder as Kurama jumped from his lap and ran straight to Shukaku but instead of fighting they seemed to be communicating to each other which struck both of us as odd. "I wonder what those two are planning…" I voiced absentmindedly to which he nodded in wonder.

We had a small chat asking each other how we were and what we had been up to recently when to our surprise both Shukaku and Kurama jumped up onto the couch, Kurama biting my hand gently while Shukaku gently bit Gaara's hand each one pulling our hands together making the pair of us blush like crazy. To make sure that we didn't let go Shukaku sat on our now joined hands while Kurama jumped up to the back of the couch and succeeded in pushing my head closer and closer to Gaara. Before either of us could react Kurama pushed my head once more causing our lips to meet, my entire face went as red as a tomato when I finally opened my eyes I noticed that his face was just as red as mine. Neither of us pulled away and to my surprise I felt Gaara's lips move against mine and in that moment I lost myself to the moment returning the kiss.

When he pulled away for air our faces were still as red as a tomato, Kurama jumped to the cushion giving a high five to Shukaku and suddenly there truce made sense a lot of sense. I glanced back shyly at the red head who was unsure what to do with himself either, we'd both forgotten about the fact that we were still holding each other's hands too. I was incredibly surprised when he let go of my hand in favour of wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close while burying his face into my neck. "I can't pretend any longer…Naruto I love you…" he mumbled softly "I know you probably prefer Sasuke but I can't keep it a secret any longer…"

The biggest blush possible came over me at this confession, there was no way in hell that I could let him go on thinking that I liked Sasuke I mean sure he was my best friend and I used to like him but we were nothing more than friends even if that was what the raven wanted. "G-Gaara…I like you too…" I mumbled shyly "it's always been you," I told him softly. He buried his face further into my neck clearly trying to hide his blush which I thought was incredibly adorable.

We both looked down when we heard both Kurama and Shukaku were letting out a sort of purring noise at our confessions. We smiled at them each patting them on the head to which they rubbed their cheeks into them before they hopped off and walked to the kitchen to give us some privacy. When I looked back at the red head to see him staring lovingly at me making me blush once more. He leaned in and tentatively placed a kiss to my lips I eagerly responded to him shifting so I was sitting in his lap I deepened the kiss. He reached up and grabbed my face gently his thumbs slowly caressing my cheeks like I was a china doll. I chuckled softly against his lips "I won't break Gaara…" I told him with a smile.

He blushed at this causing my grin to widen, red really did suit him. I wasted no time on reconnecting our lips grinding my hips down onto his own rubbing both our half-hard erections together drawing out soft moans from both of us and it seemed to wake the beast in Gaara, not that I was complaining at all. The kiss turned rougher as his hands slipped down my back till they reached my arse giving each globe a firm squeeze gaining him a rather loud moan from me.

He bucked his hips into my own as he started to trail kisses along my jaw to my neck where he bit down roughly but not hard enough to break the skin. I moaned rather loudly once more my head lolling back as my eyes slid shut. "I can't stop…Naruto…can I..?" he asked clearly meaning sex and honestly I couldn't wait any longer either I'd spent so long secretly crushing on the red head that it felt like forever.

I smiled happily at him and nodded "I can't wait anymore either…" I told him softly. He needed no other encouragement as he gripped my hips lifting me up as he pushed me into the couch promptly ripping my clothes from my body leaving me completely exposed, I blushed deep red suddenly incredibly shy about being naked in front of him. My blush intensified when I saw him looking my body up and down his own cheeks slightly red from gazing at my very naked body.

He ran his hands over my chest and stomach admiring every bit they touched causing me to blush and shiver at his touch. "You're so pretty Naruto…" he whispered in awe as he continued to explore my body. My blush deepened at his words as he leaned in to capture my lips in a passionate kiss which I happily returned. He soon removed his clothing and I couldn't help but stare at his erection it was freaking huge, he blushed when he caught me staring which in turn caused me to blush more and look away at being caught red handed.

After having our cheeks under control I nearly jumped when I felt him start to trail kisses down from my chest to my stomach he then placed a kiss to the tip of my erection before taking it into his mouth and sucking on the sensitive flesh at the same time he moved his hand to my entrance pushing a finger past the tight rings of muscles starting to stretch me for what was to come while his mouth devoured my erection. I was a moaning mess laying beneath him doing my best not to thrust up into that wet heat that was his mouth. Soon he was adding a second finger starting to scissor me as he bobbed his head up and down eliciting even more moans from my mouth. It was getting unbearable I just wanted him to be inside me no matter how much it may hurt in the end, I reached out and grabbed his hair tugging on it slightly so that I had his attention now "G-Gaara enough…I'm ready…" I told him blushing heavily.

He looked unsure as he let my erection slip from his lips with a wet popping sound. "Are you sure…I don't want to hurt you…" he told me and I simply nodded at this shifting my hips a little in a hope to convince him. He was still clearly unsure about this as he removed his fingers his face showed the concern he was feeling.

"I'll be fine I promise…" I told him "I can't wait anymore…" he grunted softly nuzzling into my neck once more he placed a loving kiss to the spot just behind me ear.

"I don't have a condom…" he told me which didn't surprise me neither of us was expecting this turn of events when he showed up. I smiled and kissed his cheek hoping that he understood that I was fine with that.

"It's fine I don't know about you but this will be my first time so I know I'm clean," I told him softly though I was pretty sure that even if it wasn't his first time that he was clean too. I could see his face light up at the mention that I hadn't done this before and that he was my first. He wasted no time in lining himself up with my entrance and thrusting into me all in one go. I let out a loud cry of pain I wasn't expecting it to be quite as painful as this but I didn't regret it just the thought of knowing that Gaara was buried balls deep inside me sent a shiver of pleasure through my entire body.

"Are you alright..?" he asked nervously, I couldn't form any words in my current state but I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss partly to reassure him but also as a distraction for myself and he happily returned it. He waited patiently for me to get used to his girth which I very much appreciated, after a few moments I grunted and shifted my hips letting him know he could move.

He deepened the kiss as he started a slow steady pace not wanting to cause too much pain which I appreciated it was sweet that even now he was still thinking about me and how to not hurt me. I was overcome with just how much I loved him, I did my best to convey my feelings to him as I kissed him as passionately as I could. "G-Gaara…h-harder…faster…" I moaned into the kiss.

I moaned loudly as he obliged his thrusts getting rougher as he changed his position aiming for something buried deep inside me which when he nudged it had me seeing stars as I let out a scream of pleasure "o-oh my god..! A-again! R-right there!" I moaned out loudly starting to push back against him meeting him thrust for thrust.

He moaned loudly too and it was like music to my ears driving me insane. I moaned loudly too which served to spur him on even more as his thrusts became rather erratic. I reached down to pump myself in time with his thrusts with a need to get off but before I could he hit my hand away and used his own to envelope it instead and god if that didn't feel even better than when I jerked myself off it didn't take long for me to cum hard over our stomachs.

After a few more rough hard thrusts he came hard while buried deep inside me the feeling of his seed covering my walls was a pleasant feeling. He pulled out before collapsing on top of me panting heavily as did I. "T-that was…amazing…" I panted nuzzling into him.

He smiled softly which I wasn't used to seeing but I was glad that he was showing me this side of him too he was so handsome when he smiled. "I love you Naruto…a-are we dating..?" he asked unsure now and I couldn't help but smile as I placed a kiss to his nose.

"I'd hope so after that…I wouldn't sleep with just anyone you know…" I told him nuzzling into him once more "I love you too, you know," I told him amused with a chuckle when his cheeks flared at my words. He was seriously unbelievably cute at times like this and I knew that I'd never grow tired of being with this man.

We ended up too tired to move so we simply snuggled up with each other on the couch, a small smile graced my lips when I watched Kurama and Shukaku bring a blanket in jumping onto the couch they covered us and then curled up at our feet to join us in our sleep completely happy that their owners had finally gotten together.

The end

A/N: I hope you all liked this one-shot I thought it was too much of a cute idea to not write it! Next fanfic is going to be my SasuNaru addition to my previous work. Thanks for reading!


End file.
